


So Black and Blue For You

by lolahaze



Category: Cursed (2005)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Mild Blood, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahaze/pseuds/lolahaze
Summary: Joanie hates Ellie, but maybe revenge plans can be altered.
Relationships: Ellie Myers/Joanie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	So Black and Blue For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



Joanie hates her. She really fucking hates her. Joanie dreams about ripping her throat out. Tearing out her guts. Smearing herself with gore and viscera, then throwing her heart at Jake. _Happy Valentine’s Day, Sweetie._  
  
It's a lovely little vicious thought; revenge is on her head a lot these days. Despite that, she's still here, cornering Ellie in a public restroom stall, leaning in close enough to sniff. Ellie keeps panting, making herself small, like she's still prey and not a predator. Her hands are curled up into little, tiny balls, and Joanie can smell her blood, nails turning into claws and digging into her own skin. 

Joanie doesn’t entirely understand why she's here. She doesn't want to kill her _now,_ but her desire for revenge drips out and transmutates into something else, at the sight of Ellie struggling. Ellie glances at her, her eyes wide, like a deer in headlights (Joanie licks her lips).

"What big teeth you have," Joanie coos, getting too close in her personal space. Joanie did enjoy watching her suffer.

"What the fuck?" Ellie gasps, taking heavy labored breaths. There's a hint of growl in her voice. Her eyes are narrowed and despite her fear, she can see anger under the surface. Joanie thinks she likes it. Ellie is so boring otherwise. 

Should she tell her? Spoil the surprise? She must have some idea already. Ellie isn't that stupid, is she?

"Don't you know what's happening to you?" Joanie says, settling for annoyingly cryptic. "You look like shit, by the way."

This is not the place to do this; werewolves don't like public restrooms, the smell alone could drive her nuts, but nonetheless, Joanie gets closer to Ellie until she can lean in and sniff her neck. She smells ripe. Ellie stands still for her, the cords of her neck sticking out as she freezes and that won't do. _Don't be boring, Ellie._

“Aw, sweetie,” Joanie says, sugar sweet. Joanie thinks, this close, she could kill her right now. “You just need a little help.”

Joanie grabs her by the throat. The new born predator in Ellie snarls at her, and lunges, slipping out of her grasp. There's no room to get out of the way so Joanie just takes in the brunt of Ellie's new strength, her back hitting the stall door. Joanie snarls as well, eyes flashing and teeth bared, shoving her back. 

“Are you going to bite, sweetheart?” Joanie says. She grins at the girl and shows all her teeth. “I like it better when you bite.”

Before she lets Ellie reply, she buries her face in the bend between her shoulder and neck and takes a bite. More of a nip. A nibble really. Ellie tastes like a ripe peach pie, blood flowing all over her mouth like juice. 

“Oh,” Joanie purrs. “I knew you’d taste good. Good enough to eat,” she grins, dripping with blood and Ellie snarls at her and pushes her back against the stall door; this time she holds her there, glaring up at her with a monstrous face, fangs out, her arm against Joanie's throat--not that it really hurts. She barely knows her own strength yet. 

“What the fuck Joanie?” Ellie says. She's torn between anger and confusion and pitiful fear, Joanie can smell it all on her. “Fuck you,” Ellie says, as it dawns on her. “You did this to me!”

Joanie rolls her eyes. “Believe it or not, I am not the only werewolf in town.”

Ellie snaps at her, all teeth.

Joanie doesn't ask when she slips her fingers under Ellie's skirt, ripping her underwear away, liking the thought of Ellie going back to work with her bare, slick cunt on the chair; maybe she didn't need to ask. She finds her wet and slick and Joanie grins with a mouthful of blood.

"Aren't you the sick little puppy?" She flexes her fingers, scissoring inside her and Ellie lets out a cute little whimper. _Oh._ Joanie likes that. She wants to hear it again. Her own cunt is already wet, horny from blood and violence. This just makes it better. "I had no idea you were into girls."

She expects Ellie to scream, snarl, rip her hand away, but instead she spreads her legs and lets two of Joanie's fingers slip further inside with a ragged, inhuman gasp. She's hot inside, like living guts.

That's not boring at all.

"Careful, honey, I could hurt you," Joanie says, not really meaning it, not caring if she's careful. She finger fucks her and Ellie is so sweet and responsive around her, cunt warm and hot and heavy as she shoves a third finger in. She lets out a low groan for her and an even louder yelp when Joanie thumbs her clit.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Joanie teases. But she knows why; werewolves get so horny in the first few days before the full moon, all new senses on hyper alert. Joanie can't blame Ellie for being amped up. "Isn't this a little slutty of you? Guess you can't help being a bitch in heat--"

"Shut up," Ellie says, pulling her hand away from her neck. She lunges forward again, legs still spread and pulsing around Joanie's fingers, and bites her hard on the shoulder, through the fabric, not enough to tear flesh but enough to make Joanie scream a little. Someone was going to come check on them but let them. _Let's scare the little lambs away_.

"Just shut up, Joanie," Ellie snaps and shoves their mouths together.

“I think I just wanna eat you up,” Joanie says into the rough kiss. She means it. 

In the stall, the two of them kiss until they draw blood, a red so dark it was black between them. Ellie comes very soon after that.

Joanie has a plan. Murder is a good plan.

But fucking Jake’s newest girlfriend, that’s also a good plan.


End file.
